Mudanza
by Higushi
Summary: AU. Tomoyo se ha mudado a un departamento, y justo el primer día de su estadía allí se encuentra con su atractivo vecino del piso de abajo.


**Mudanza.**

Tomoyo suspiró aliviada. Después del día tan ajetreado que había tenido, lo menos que se merecía era dormir hasta reventar.

Sonrió, con tanta alegría que parecía que saltaría en cualquier momento. Y no era para menos: en esa hermosa y soleada tarde de domingo, era en el que al fin la joven se mudaba a su propio departamento.

Al principio le había costado mucho debido a su sobre protectora madre. Pero ella, con su reconocido carácter determinado y audaz, había alegado y conseguido, metiéndole en el camino la idea a su prima Sakura, que aunque se tardó un poco más, consiguió también mudarse junto a ella. Ambas esperaban para los siguientes dos fines de semana, la castaña tuviera todo listo para trasladarse.

Tomoyo estiró sus brazos, mientras se dirigía con alegría hacia su balcón y admiraba la gran vista que tenía de la ciudad. Sintió el viento acariciar su cara y en eso escuchó un sonido a su lado.

Volteó el rostro y observó a una paloma blanca que estaba buscando algo de comida donde ella estaba. Siendo amante de los animales, no dudó en ir a la cocina por un poco de pan. Cuando regresó encontró a la paloma que seguía ahí y sin pensarlo le dio el trozo, el cual el ave aceptó con gusto y en menos de un minuto había varias comiendo.

Tomoyo se rió al ver a sus "Nuevas amigas", y entonces escuchó un saludo varonil debajo suyo. Llevó su amatista mirada hacia abajo, un poco a su izquierda, encontrándose al muchacho más atractivo que a sus veintitrés años había tenido el gusto de ver: aquella sonrisa cautivadora que el desconocido le enviaba en esos momentos no ayudaba mucho a disminuir su encanto, mucho menos sus profundos ojos azul marino tras unas delgadas gafas de montura fina y redonda y el lacio y perfectamente peinado, cabello negro azulado.

Podía calcularle la misma edad de ella. De pronto, él se levantó y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo en el asiento. Tomoyo pudo notar facilmente su imponente altura y ancha espalda.

—Y yo que creí ser el único de éste edificio que gustaba de alimentar a las aves —se rió, deleitándola con aquel sonido que mostraba diversión—. Debes ser nueva, porque definitivamente no te había visto. No olvidaría una cara tan linda.

Tomoyo saludó de forma amigable aunque algo tímida, mientras explicaba que recién se mudaba. El muchacho sonreía de medio lado, en un gesto misterioso y discreto.

—¿Puedo...? —preguntó, refiriéndose a saltar hasta donde estaba ella en el balcón.

—¡Claro! es un mundo libre —le respondió Tomoyo, con una risilla cantarina y vivaz.

Él agrandó su sonrisa, y en menos tiempo de lo que la pelinegra se hubiera imaginado, ya estaba a su lado con la mano extendida a modo de presentación. Realmente había sido muy hábil al moverse.

—Eriol Hiraguizawa, el tipo del balcón de abajo.

—Tomoyo Daidouji, la tipa que acaba de mudarse —aceptó el saludo, aunque no contó con que Eriol le besara el dorso de la mano. No pudo evitar pensar que era, además de apuesto, un hombre que su madre calificaría indudablemente como "buen partido"—. ¡Un caballero! qué elegante.

—En ese caso, debo conservar mi titulo invitándote a cenar para darte una adecuada bienvenida al edificio, ¿qué opinas...? —sugirió Eriol, sin haber soltando la mano de Tomoyo y mirándola con aquella sonrisa cautivadora—. Cocinare algo que estoy seguro te encantara.

Tomoyo sonrió, jactándose de su buena suerte.

—Creo que lo pensaré. Si deseas, pasa más tarde a mi departamento para confirmar la hora… pero por la puerta ésta vez ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece más que excelente —aceptó Eriol, fascinado por el carácter espontáneo y alegre de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo tal sólo se anotó mentalmente que en cuanto terminara de platicar con él, le hablaría a Sakura para contarle las buenas nuevas. Después de todo, si los demás vecinos resultaban aunque sea la mitad de apuestos y agradables, definitivamente la idea de vivir solas fue lo mejor que hubieran podido hacer hasta ese momento.


End file.
